Quietly Untold
by Sky Rider
Summary: When Sheva comes home after a day and night on the job. Sheva x Piers


**Resident Evil Crossover Story - **

**_Quietly Untold_**

A beaded key ring hit the counter and slid to a stop. Sheva's nimble, dark, sunkissed fingers unbuckled her belt and placed her holster on the counter next to her keys.

"Sheva?"

Her head shot around and her eyes fell on the shirtless brunette standing in a pair of blue tennis shorts. His hazel eyes rested on her softly in the lamp light.

"I thought you'd already be in bed, Matt."

Piers smirked playfully at the use of his middle name. He was slowly getting used to it, "And miss the disrobing of hardware…?"

He slipped behind her, closing his arms around her, brushing his lips against her neck. Instantly she flinched and he backed off.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged off a leather jacket, revealing a long, deep cut across her right shoulder blade.

Sheva put the jacket on the countertop, resting her palms against the smooth black-crackled stone. With a frown Piers gently lifted her shirt to get a better look.

"Ouch," he muttered calmly, inspecting the wound. "How'd this happen?"

"B.O.W.," she replied softly, glancing back at him.

"Here," she lifted her arms and he pulled the shirt up over her head, throwing it aside. Piers slide one of her bra straps down to the side, to get it away from the wound.

"Looks pretty nasty. Something clawed you?"

"Mm… Looked like a badger."

"Why didn't you get this taken care of in decon?" he questioned, walking around the cabinet to retrieve a first-aid kit.

"Didn't think it was that bad."

"So you were just going to try and hope it would heal in your sleep?"

"Something like that."

Walking back around the counter, he put the kit next to her, and pulled out one stool, and then another.

"Lucky for you, I know how to give stitches. Sit down," he commanded quietly.

She obediently parked her body on the stool, facing away from him and he took a needle and thread out of a sealed packet. Dabbing the wound with a cotton ball dowsed in peroxide, Sheva groaned. Then reluctantly, Piers began to stitch the wound. He expected her to flinch, but she didn't. In fact, she was remarkably still.

Silence passed between them, and the tension in the air grew thicker with every minute. Part of Piers was battling the wave of worry he felt every time she stepped out the door to go to work, becoming ever more potent with her being injured on assignment. And part of him wanted to scoop her up and toss her into his bed, but he held himself back. Being rash wasn't his style.

"I wish you'd be more careful. I actually kind of like you, you know," Piers said quietly.

"Only kind of?" She teased and Piers blushed. Sheva smiled quietly to herself, "I'm pretty fond of you myself."

Piers finished the last stitch and taped gauze on the wound.

"Actually… It would be nice if my heart didn't get ripped out of my chest every time you come back all bloody."

"Mm," Sheva frowned to herself.

"That it?" Piers raised an eyebrow, and she turned to face him.

"Is what it?"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"I was just going to say that… I feel the same. About you, that is," said Sheva, staring at him. Emotions passed between them silently, and Piers put down the needle and thread.

"Hey," she said quietly, stroking his jaw. "I mean it. I worry about you. All those team members being killed off in Edonia. It could've been you."

"But it wasn't," his gaze wandered uncomfortably to her keys.

She leaned forward, gently grabbing his face and planted a peck on his lips. His lips opened slightly in surprise, and emotions swarmed inside him, unable to look away. Uncaring about appearances, he leaned forward and kissed her. What he felt for her was passionate. It was real. In their casual relationship, somehow he had fallen so deeply in love with her. It was difficult to hide.

What he didn't know was that Sheva cared for him so deeply that her heart ached for him when he was away. She worried about him. She needed him.

It started so innocently. She came to talk with him at the base one day about Chris's disappearance. Conversations followed. Then visits to the coffee shop. After two weeks, he asked her out to dinner. Their first kiss was on the landing of Piers's barracks. Three months later, he moved into his own place and invited her to live with him. That felt rash enough for him… Impulsive. But he found that he didn't particularly care, and she didn't seem to either. She settled everything with the West Africa branch so she could stay for a while, though he was never sure exactly how. They were so incredibly similar, despite how different they seemed.

Somewhere between a few kisses and a few playful ear nibbles, they wound up on the sofa, with limbs tangled together and heat pressing in on them as he leaned into her. His fingers caressed her body gently and held her to him, as he made love to her. Her hands held him tighter, pulling him in deeper. His strong arms held her body against him, as a shutter ran through both of them, ending in a gasp.

Time passed strangely, and hours acted like minutes as the night gently swallowed them both.

Piers opened his eyes groggily to Sheva resting on his chest with his arms around her. He smiled to himself happily in the pale morning light and before closing his eyes again, he quietly decided to cancel his team's morning activities.

* * *

_I've always sort of supported the idea of Piers and Sheva being a couple because I thought they were well-matched in so many ways. Equal as a partner, in age, and even in intellect. I always viewed Sheva as a better long-range type than short-range, so that's also something they have in common. I think if Piers had lived longer, he would've eventually gotten to know Sheva and fallen for her, and she the same for him. So this is sort of my little tribute to that end. I hope you guys like it. ;-)_

_Let me know what you think. I may write more about them! :-) _


End file.
